No air
by Hizashii
Summary: ¿Qué hacer cuando vives en un mundo sin aire? Serie de drabbles.
1. Sue Clearwater

**Título: **No air.  
**Fandom:** Twilight  
**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.  
**Summary:** ¿Qué hacer cuando vives en un mundo sin aire? Serie de drabbles.  
**Rated:** K+  
**Notas:** Digamos que me entró la onda de escribir drabbles pequeños y tristes. Aquí están.  
**Dedicado a:** Sil. Te amo, espo *corazón aquí*  
**Música:** No air – Jordin Sparks ft. Chris Brown.

* * *

**Sue Clearwater.**

_So how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me?  
'Cause my world revolves around you,  
It's so hard for me to breathe._

- - -

Desde que lo conoció, su vida se redujo a respirar para él. Recuerda la primera cita, muchos años atrás, cuando él la llevó a la playa y le dijo que le gustaba, que quería salir con ella. Recuerda cómo no aceptó al principio, intentando hacerse la difícil. Luego, está la segunda cita, cuando la llevó a ese acantilado de donde ser veían todas las estrellas y le dijo que había empezado a quererla por los pequeños detalles que la hacían ser ella misma.  
Esa noche, nunca lo olvidará, fue su primer beso. Ella aceptó salir con él, ser novios, darse besos ocasionalmente.

El resto es historia. No sabe bien en qué momento se enamoró, pero lo hizo profundamente, él se volvió su razón de ser y de sentir.

Recuerda cuando tuvieron a Leah, y luego a Seth, cómo parecían ser la familia feliz. Por siempre.

Pero, sin lugar a dudas, el recuerdo que la perseguiría toda su vida es su cuerpo dentro de un ataúd, con los ojos cerrados y esa sensación de ahogo que la invadió al comprender que ya su historia de amo había acabado.


	2. Charlie Swan

**Charlie Swan.**

_But somehow I'm still alive inside,  
You took my breath, but I survived,  
I don't know how, but I don't even care._

- - -

Desliza las manos por el marco del portarretratos, sabe que nunca logrará olvidarla completamente, que sus besos lo marcaron y ella era su otra mitad. Y ahora está roto, incompleto, quizás para siempre.

Sin embargo, con el tiempo, ha aprendido a que esa foto no duela tanto, a que las noches sean un poco menos frías. Ha aprendido a sobrevivir con el paso de los años, no ha vivir plenamente, pero al menos sigue respirar (aunque con dificultad) y las lágrimas no le saben amargas.

A pesar del sufrimiento, de los largos años de pensarla en todo momento, de lo desagradable de estar solo, él sigue sabiendo quién es y quién fue, y le duele ver que se ha convertido en un resquicio de lo que alguna vez pudo haber sido.

Pero no importa, después de todo, él encontró la manera de poder vivir, no sabe como pero lo hizo.


	3. Billy Black

**Billy Black.**

_If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away,  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Oh..._

_- - -_

Cierra los ojos y puede ver miles de imágenes en su cabeza, recuerda sus ojos azules como mares y su cabello oscuro, su piel morena y cálida. Sobre todo, recuerda su perfecta y mágica sonrisa.

Sabe que quizás debería dejarla ir un poco, pero no puede. Le sigue doliendo ver a sus hijos y encontrar en ellos algo de Sarah: En Jacob, la sonrisa; en Rebecca, el brillo de la mirada; en Rachel, su forma de caminar. Quizás está viendo cosas donde no las hay, alimentando su esperanza, ya que incluso ha visto en otras personas lo que en Sarah ya no puede ver.

Ve a Leah Clearwater y su cabello le recuerda a su esposa. Cuando ve a Bella Swan, su sonrojo le se acuerda de lo mucho que ella se sonrojaba, aunque no se notara tanto. Cuando Emily tararea canciones mientras cocina, le suena igual que Sarah.

Sin embargo, no es lo mismo, porque todos esos pequeños detalles que se la recuerdan no le devuelven el aire que perdió cuando ella murió.


	4. Leah Clearwater

**Leah Clearwater**

_I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew,  
Right off the ground to float to you.  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real._

- - -

—Me enamoré de Emily, Leah —suspiró—. Yo… lo siento.

Los ojos de ella se tornaron fríos, su respiración se agitó, temblaba de rabia, de coraje, de impotencia. Quiso correr, saltar de un acantilado, morirse…pero no le iba a dar el gusto.

—No, Sam, no lo sientes —murmuró fríamente—, tú ya no tienes nada que sentir acerca de mí.

—No fue mi intención, yo simplemente no pude evitarlo. Enamorarme de ella está en mi naturaleza.

—No hace falta que lo justifiques, Sam, entiendo —contestó, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Puedes irte.

Él se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente, duró un minuto, quizás dos. Llovía y estaban empapados, pero a Leah no parecía importarle en ese momento.

—Te quiero, Leah. Siempre serás mi primer amor.

—Ya, claro. Pero la naturaleza siempre ganará, ¿verdad? —Hizo una mueca—. Vete, Sam.

Él dio media vuelta y no miró atrás, tan sólo se fue. Leah lloró tan pronto él estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para no escucharla. Entonces quiso correr hacia él y decirle que la amara por última vez, pero no.

Desde ese día, ella ya no es la misma. Todos lo saben.


	5. Bella Swan

**Bella Swan.**

_You got me out here in the water so deep.  
Tell me how you gonna be without me.  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe,  
It's no air, no air._

- - -

El viento le daba directamente en la cara, pero el hueco de su pecho le hacía parecer como si no hubiera aire que respirar. Tenía los ojos húmedos y los labios entreabiertos, como esperando el beso que no le darían.

Saltó. Pronto el mar azul embravecido la llevó hasta el fondo, envolviéndola y arrancándole la vida. Pero ella estaba feliz, porque vio el rostro de Edward entre las olas, las burbujas, entre las sombras.

Le gustaría pensar que fue a verla porque no podía vivir sin ella, pero sabe que no es cierto. Duele.


	6. Jacob Black

**Jacob Black.**

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air,  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air,  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air._

- - -

Golpeé la pared con rabia, queriendo que el mundo se desmoronara y la tierra me tragara. Ella no entendía lo mucho que había llegado a amarla, lo mucho que deseaba tenerla entre mis brazos y poder besarla como aquella última vez.

No entendía sus razones para preferirlo a él, no sabía por qué lo amaba más que a mí. Definitivamente, no la entendía. Yo podía lograr que ella tuviera una vida normal, pero ella no quería ser normal. Yo le había ofrecido todo lo que tenía, mi corazón en el paquete, y ella lo había rechazado.

Ella decidió a favor del chupasangre. Quizás porque nunca entendería que él no necesita respirar para vivir, no como yo, y que ella es mi aire. Quizás porque nunca entendería que a mí podía matarme su desición.

Quizás, simplemente, porque se dejó deslumbrar por la magia. Malditos los monstruos y la magia.


End file.
